


Hashiridase

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bees, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Silly
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Chinen se giró en la dirección señalada. Después un poco, enfocó la abeja y se quedó a mirarla por algunos segundos.Pareció a Yuya de verlo palidecer por segundos.Y pues saltó por la sienta, levantándose y empezando a gritar y correr por el jardín, golpeándose el brazo.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Hashiridase

**Hashiridase**

**(Empieza a correr)**

Cuando Yuya se unió a su novio en el jardín, lo buscó sentado sobre una de las tumbonas, sus ojos cerrados y apuntado hacia arriba, tomando el sol.

Riéndose se acercó a él, hasta que no lo oyó roncar ligeramente.

Se había dormido.

El mayor agarró una sienta, sentándose a lado de él y tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertarlo; pues, se quedó algunos minutos a mirarlo.

Habían llegado a Osaka la noche pasada, e iban a quedarse allí hasta el día siguiente.

Necesitaban un poco de descanso, una pausa por los ritmos estresantes del trabajo y de Tokyo, y estaba feliz que Yuri estaba teniendo éxito de relajarse un poco.

Le acarició una mejilla, siempre cuidado a no hacer nada que pusiera disturbarlo, y en ese momento la vio.

Había una abeja caminando sobre el hombro de Chinen.

Bastante grande, también. Giraba sobre la camiseta ligera del chico, acercándose demasiado a la nuda piel.

Yuya hizo muecas.

No que las abejas lo asustaran, pero tenía un abismo de eso a decir que las amaba.

Apretó ligeramente el brazo del menor, con la intención de despertarlo para alejar la abeja sin arriesgar de causarle un ataque cardiaco.

“Yuuyan...” el chico murmuró, tomando una mano a su cara para frotar sus ojos. “Estaba durmiendo tan bien... ¿Qué demonios pasa?” preguntó, girándose hacia él.

Takaki señaló a su hombro, sin decir nada.

Pues, todo fue demasiado rápido.

Chinen se giró en la dirección señalada. Después un poco, enfocó la abeja y se quedó a mirarla por algunos segundos.

Pareció a Yuya de verlo palidecer por segundos.

Y pues saltó por la sienta, levantándose y empezando a gritar y correr por el jardín, golpeándose el brazo.

Yuya realmente querría hacer algo, pero apenas vio la escena enfrente a sus ojos, todo lo que puso hacer fue echar sonoramente a reír, cayendo arrodillado sobre el césped y tomándose el estómago.

Cuando el menor se convenció que el peligro había pasado y que la abeja estaba razonablemente lejos de él, volvió hacia su novio, con aire enojado.

“No es gracioso, Takaki.” siseó, deliberadamente llamándolo con su apellido.

Yuya se mordió un labio, poniéndose en pie, incapaz de quitar de reír.

“¡Anda ya... lo es!” le dijo, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. “El grande y valiente Chinen Yuri contra una pobre y pequeña abeja inocente... un duelo divertidísimo, créeme.” se burló de él, aun viendo que la cara del menor estaba ahora de una peligrosa tonalidad de rojo.

Siguió riendo, sin preocuparse de las consecuencias.

Y poco se preocupó de la cachetada que le dio Chinen también, o del hecho que no le habló por todo el día siguiente.

Tarde o temprano, iba a hablarle de vuelta, se dijo.

Esa escena, en vez, Yuya nunca iba a olvidarla.


End file.
